Your past is my past
by Meowmoth
Summary: "Katie Jamison, 14 year old girl found in a basement. Raped and beaten." When a new case comes in Elliot and Olivia work to help the emotionless girl who has a life that only one person can understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Umm yeah if I owned SVU Elliot would be with Olivia, not the blonde lady…duh…**

**A/N: So I've had this story playing around in my head for a while now and I think it has a lot of potential. The first few chapters may be a little rough, but I'm counting on my lovely readers (that's you) to help me smooth it out…pretty please with Elliot on top? You know you can't resist **_**that **_**offer…lol. Also I'm trying to think of a good title, and I would really love your input. **

**-MrsSVUlover**

**Olivia's POV:**

I walked out of the court room slowly while rubbing my eyes, trying to wipe the drowsiness away. After 3 long weeks of angry parents, distraught victims, and sleezy lawyers, I wanted a good night sleep in my bed. Elliot had gone home due to orders from the captain, whom I agreed with, he had looked like hell.

As I started to make my way out of the precinct I remembered the large stack of paperwork I had on my desk. Not wanting to have to come to work to that tomorrow I made a b-line for my desk. Sitting down I got to work, glancing at the clock I read, 11:26p.m. Okay not so late. I can do all of this by midnight… hopefully.

About 30 minutes later I still had about a quarter of my paperwork left to do. I decided to take a break. Closing my eyes and leaning against my wrist I dosed off.

"Olivia." I jolted awake and looked around wildly, trying to compose myself.

"What… oh, umm…yeah?" I looked up at my captain and I knew we had caught another case.

"Katie Jamison, 14 year old girl found in a basement. Raped and beaten. I'll call Elliot and send him to meet you at the hospital." He said as he picked up a phone and dialed a number. Standing up and grabbing my coat I walked out into the crisp cool air of New York.

As I drove to Mercy, I felt a little better having gotten an hours sleep. I parked and walked into the double doors and to the nurse's area. Flashing my badge at the busy nurse I said,

"Hi I'm from Special Victims, where is Katie Jamison's room." The nurse looked into the computer screen typing for a second then looked back up at me.

"312 second floor." She said and then went back to her work.

"Thanks" I said after I had started walking towards the stairs. When I get to her room I walked in to see Elliot standing by her bed blocking her face, but I don't need to see it to see how beat up she is.

"El." I say to make my presence known. Elliot glances back at me, then turns towards the bed again. As I walk towards her bed I see how bad she is.

She has cuts on her arms and face and that's all you can see besides the bruising which is literally on every inch of her skin. The guy who did this really did a number on her.

"Katie this is my partner Detective Olivia Benson. She and I are going to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight." Elliot says softly as if his mere voice will damage her. A look of confusion flickered across her face for a moment.

"Okay." She says barely audible. Staring blankly forward with her hands clasped together. I'm surprised she answered, and I can tell so is Elliot.

"Okay can you tell me how this happened?" Elliot asked. Expecting the girl to bust out sobbing with only his first question like the other victims do, but she breathed in deeply and spoke so softly I had to strain to hear.

"I was walking to the park near my house to umm, meet a friend, cause she was going out of town and would miss my birthday." She paused for a moment to breathe. "So we were meeting so she could see me open her present. But," She paused again and I saw her eyes slightly water.

"It's alright sweetie take as much time as you need." I said.

"But before I could make it there I was attacked from behind." She looked down in what looked like… shame. I walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair. As I was about to say something I heard her whisper something.

"It's my fault." I saw a single tear fall from her eye. I sighed.

"Sweetie none of this is your fault. You couldn't have stopped him." I say to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She doesn't flinch.

"I could have prevented it." She says a little louder. I can see she's getting angry.

"No sweetie you couldn't have you were just walking down the street." This was always hard…when victims blamed themselves.

"At 6 o'clock at night!" She shouted. "I was walking to see my friend at night time when I shouldn't have been out, especially in New York. If I had waited til morning this would never have happened." She exclaimed slamming her fists on her legs in anger only to cringe from the pain of it. She kept muttering 'All my fault' to herself.

"That does not give a person the right to attack someone. This is not your fault, okay. What happened today is _not _your fault." I see her look at me in confusion again. But kept quiet.

"Katie, how long were you there?" Elliot asked. Getting ready to write down how many hours.

"Long time." Was all she said. He was probably there for maybe a day considering how beat up she was.

"Last night and maybe a little bit into the day before?" He asked questioningly, looking at her.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" She was holding up that confused look again.

"Saying what?" I asked, really not knowing what.

"Last night." She said looking at both of us.

"Because that was when you were attacked. Last night. Or were you with him two days." Elliot looked at her in pity and I'm sure I mirrored his expression. Two days with a rapist, that's horrible.

Then a look of realization came upon her face. And she made a sound that sounded like a weak scoff.

"Oh my god." She whispered, shaking her head while looking down. Me and Elliot were now both very confused.

"What? What is it?" I asked her in a confused voice.

"That whole time. Know one noticed, she didn't even notice. Oh my god." She yelled, talking to herself. She finally started crying but that's all it was, crying, no sobbing. Just small tears.

"Katie what are talking about no one noticing? Noticing what?" We both looked at her in so much confusion.

"No one noticed that I've been gone." She whispered when her tears stopped.

"Well that's because you've only been gone a day or two." I told her.

"Oh my god! My mother didn't even notice I was gone. She didn't even call the police." She shouted loudly. Looking angry and hurt.

"You weren't gone long enough to have the police called." I tried reasoning with her, not wanting her to be angry with her mother.

"Don't you understand?" She yelled. "I wasn't raped and held captive for just a day or two." She said but a little quieter.

Elliot and I looked at each other. With confusion on both our faces.

"I was kidnapped on April 1st, and wasn't found until today!" She cried out "No one even noticed I was gone. My mother didn't even notice." She cried harder into her palms.

Elliot looked at me in astonishment and then started doing the math in his head.

"Oh my god." He whispered. I did the math also. Today was the 26th of April.

**A/N: Okay, tell me what you think. Was it totally awful and I should not continue or was it semi okay. The plans I have for this story are amazing but you guys would really help me by giving me your thoughts and opinions. **

**Review!**

**-MrsSVUlover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not own SVU but neither do any of you so ha! We can be losers together…**

**A/N: Okay so I am in dire need of a better title for this story, the one I have just doesn't sound right. But read this chapter before you give me an idea for the title. The summary will make more sense after this update. And thank you for the reviews they were awesome! When I checked my email I was like holy super batman in heaven I got reviews! I started fist pumping…lol. Alright enough of my happiness, READ…**

**-MrsSVUlover**

**Olivia's POV:**

Walking to my apartment and slipping the key into the lock, I thought of Katie. She spent 26 days locked in a basement being raped God knows how many times and beaten, and she's still alive. We can't even give her body a full exam until all the bruises have faded, because we can't see all of her. She endured weeks of torture and somehow she pulled through. But what really scares me… is how calm she is. Yes she's quiet and looks beaten up, but she doesn't flinch when someone touches her, she doesn't cry, she just… sits there, staring blankly at whatever's in front of her.

What I also didn't understand is what she meant when she was saying that her mother didn't notice her being gone. How could she be gone for a _month_ and no one – not even her mother – notice that she was missing.

Maybe if she had a past like mine… no that's not possible. Her mom probably just thought she was at… camp or something. At least, that's what I wanted to think.

Walking in my apartment always felt odd. I didn't know why I chose to come here instead of going to the cribs tonight. I guess coming home was closer. Home. That word doesn't sound right. Because this place isn't my home. The precinct is my home, I'm there more than I'm ever here. The precinct is familiar, comfortable. This… this is lonely, cold, unfamiliar. I'd rather be in the small bed in the crib then here, but I was too tired to drive.

I slung my jacket over a chair and toed my shoes off as I walked, making my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. I sighed as the hot water pelted against my back, soothing my aching muscles.

Once I finished my shower, I put on an old NYPD t-shirt and some boy shorts. It's been so long since I had a good night's sleep, with there being back to back cases I only got a few hours in every day or so.

Stumbling into the cold bed I pulled the blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes, willing sleep to over take me. But, as tired as I was I couldn't fall asleep. So many thoughts were running rampant through my head. Most of them about the case we were working right now. Katie Jamison. A New York girl who probably hasn't ever had to deal with something this terrible in her life. But a part of me thinks there is something hidden. I mean there are strong people out there, people who can deal with things very very well, but never about something like this. But she… she doesn't even act as if this horrible thing happened.

Maybe she made it up.

No, I don't think she did. It makes sense for that to be the case. There are no missing person's reports, her reaction is… different than any other victims but, I don't think she could have made this up.

Sometime while I was deep in thought I finally fell asleep.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I'm awaken to the blaring sound of my phone ringing and turn over to pick it up only to roll off the bed and fall to the floor with a clunk.

"Dammit all." I groan as I pick myself up off the floor clutching my back in pain. I reach for my phone and flick it open in anger.

"What?" I snarl. Not in a good mood. What a wondrous way to say good morning. Who's on the other line anyway?

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I hear Elliot chuckle into the phone. I growl. "Not in the mood Stabler. What do you want?" I make my way over to the closet to get a pair of pants.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted a ride to the hospital, Cap wants us to find out about Katie's parents and such." Elliot said into the phone.

"Sure that would be great. This is when I'm glad you live on the opposite side of New York." I laugh.

"Why?" He laughs too.

"Cause we get to skip all the traffic, duh." I laugh at him again. "Call me when you get here." I say while trying to put my pants on one handed.

"Sure thing." He says back before hanging up. I throw my phone onto the bed and start hopping as I try and get my other leg in my pants.

After successfully putting my jeans on I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror at my outfit. Simple, red v-cut shirt with a black undershirt, my jeans and some black leather high heeled boots. I don't bother with makeup. I'm walking out of my bathroom when I'm startled again by my phone.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I walk over and answer it again with less agitation than last time. This time I read the caller ID: Elliot.

"Yeah I'm coming out." I grab my coat and throw a scarf around my neck, and grab my keys to lock up.

"Alright." Elliot answers. I flick my phone shut and put my jacket on knowing it's gonna be cold. I mean come on, it's New York.

I make my way out of the building and when I walk down the steps my back starts to hurt from my little incident this morning. I groan out loud and grab my back and try to straighten it out. As I walk towards Elliot he gives me a weird look at how I'm walking, with my arm behind me trying to push on my back.

I looked like a pregnant woman, kind of leaning my hips forward and walking with my legs slightly bent. If I wasn't in such pain I would have laughed. I open the door and get in. Elliot looks at me in concern and amusement.

"What's up with you?" He laughs as he starts the car and starts driving. I glare at him.

"This is your fault." I whimper as we go over a bump and my back is jostled.

"I don't even know what's wrong." He's still laughing.

"This morning when you decide to call me. I turn to grab my phone and fall off my bed!" I practically scream at him as he laughs even harder and we almost run into the car in front of us. "And stop laughing!" I yell punching him in the arm.

"Ow stop." He keeps laughing. Tears are in his eyes.

"Hurts don't it." I say finally in a grumpy voice. My back still not agreeing with me.

"I'm sorry. It's really not funny." He stops laughing. And looks at me in seriousness. I look out the window. "C'mon Liv, I'm sorry you hurt your back and I'm sorry I laughed at you." Still I continue to look out the window. He wanted to laugh well he can take silence.

"Liv? Olivia please, I'm sorry. C'mon talk to me." I was acting childish but so was he so I don't answer him and he starts getting kind of mad.

"Olivia? Olivia? Olivia look at me." That last part is a demand and my head instantly turns toward him in shock. He looks at me in slight anger but slowly it dies down.

"Liv, I'm sorr-" I cut him off.

"No El, I'm sorry, I was being childish. It's just my back hurts a lot and I haven't had my morning coffee, and I'm tired cause I spent all of last night thinking about that, that girl from the case, Katie." I started rambling trying to explain my crummy mood.

"Yeah me too." He says. I'm guessing he meant that about being tired. A little while passed in silence. But a comfortable silence. When we're almost there Elliot starts rotating his shoulder and laughs.

"Damn Liv. You got a strong arm." I laugh. I've never been told I have a sucky right hook.

"Now I know how all those perps feel when you deck them." We both laugh. He pulls into a parking space at the hospital. We get to the front desk and flash our badges to get through.

"Hey what room was it?" Elliot asks me.

"312." I say as we walk to the elevators to go to the second floor. We get in and I hit the button.

When we get to her room Elliot puts his ear against the door to hear if anyone is in there with her. He shakes his head and knocks on the door. I hear a voice and Elliot opens the door and walks in, I follow behind.

Katie is laying down facing us with a far away look on her face. She looks the same as yesterday except some of the tubes are gone.

"Hey Katie, its Olivia and Elliot from yesterday. How are you?" I smile at her. And sit down in a chair near her.

She puts her arms on the bed and pushes herself into a sitting position. I can see the strain in her movements but she doesn't complain. She looks up at me and I see a small smile form on her bruised and battered face.

"I'm okay." She replies. I don't believe it for a second but glad she answered at all.

"Good. Okay well me and Elliot want to ask you some more questions if that's okay." Elliot gets out a reporters pad and a pen to take down information. She nods.

Alright. Where were you when you were attacked?" I ask. She looks away and squints furrowing her brow.

"Umm, walking down Main on my way to the park near there." She says with confidence. I look at her questioningly making sure she was completely sure. "It's just… been a while since I remembered where it happened." She looks away from me back down at the floor. I instantly feel bad.

"Okay. Did you know the man who kidnapped you?" I try and use a soft tone.

"No." She answers immediately. "Well… not personally. He was just some guy I would see on the sidewalk. He would always give off that vibe, you know, when you see a strange man on the side of the road and you instantly know to stay away. He was one of those guys." She noticed her own rambling and stopped herself.

"Katie where are your parents?" Why haven't they come to see her yet? She sighs.

"Mom's probably at home." She says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"And your father?" She's only ever mentioned her mother. She looks down at her hands.

"Don't know." Is all she says. But she doesn't sound sad; I hear something strange in her words. It sounds like disgust, hatred maybe.

"Oh." That's all I come up with. What is one supposed to say? Elliot cuts in.

"Katie, where do you live?" Elliot asks. He looks at her with encouraging eyes.

"With my mom." She answers. I want to laugh at the expression she is giving Elliot.

"Yes but where. Like what address." She smiles a little and says, "Oh." But when she starts to reply her smile vanishes and she looks to the side with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes are moving from side to side wildly. She starts stuttering.

"Katie, Katie what is it?" I look at her in worry thinking something is wrong medically. "Katie, sweetie, tell me what's wrong." She looks at me with a scared look on her face.

"I can't remember. I can't remember where I live." She looks around the room; she grabs the bars on the sides of her bed and squeezes them. I look at Elliot and he looks back at me in confusion. "Why can't I remember where I live?" She grabs my arm in a death grip and gives me the most scared, confused look I've ever seen.

"Katie, calm down it's alright, we'll help you remember." She shakes her head. "Okay think hard can you tell me what your house looks like or the houses next to it?" Elliot asks her in a soothing voice hoping to calm her down.

"I, uh, I know that I live in Queens." She's concentrating very hard on remembering the houses. "My house is… brick, yes its brick and the lawn is crummy and the roof is brown. The house is two stories." She closes her eyes and pushes her eyebrows together. "And next door is a blue, yes yes a blue house also with a brown roof. Their lawn is nice." She looks so happy when she tells us this.

"And next door is this nice family. I've never met them but it's this all blonde family with four kids and they play outside sometimes when it's sunny, usually it's just the kids and the mom, but when the dad comes home I see how happy everyone is. I've never gotten a… good look at all of them though. The screen on my window makes it hard to see." She looks at us. And I smile at her.

"That's great we can use that to look for your house and talk to your mom." All her good mood vanishes when I say that. She looks at me like I just slapped her in the face.

"Your going to talk to my mom?" She asks. I nod. "Why?" Her expression confuses me.

"So we can ask her some questions on why she didn't know her daughter was kidnapped." She just lies back down.

"Okay you need to rest. We'll be back later." I stand up and Elliot drags me out of the room by my arm.

"El, what's up?" When he releases my arm he grabs my shoulders.

"Did you hear what she was saying?" He asks me in a hurry. I shimmy out of his grasp.

"Which part?" He has a deep in thought look on his face.

"When she was telling us about her house and the ones around it. Did you hear the descriptions?" He was really starting to freak me out.

"Yeah what about it El, are you alright?" He nods furiously and continues his rant.

"She said she lives in a two story brick house and her neighbor has a blue house and they have four kids and their all blonde." He kept looking at me like I should be getting something.

"Yes. And? What's the big deal Elliot?" I was just as confused as Katie was when she didn't remember her address.

"And? And _I_ live in Queens. _I _live in a blue house. _I_ have four kids. _I_ have a neighbor, whose house is brick. _I_ have an all blonde family. _I_ am the dad who isn't home a lot but when I am my family is happy. Don't you see it? She lives on my street Olivia. I've seen her mother before." It dawned on me that Katie's description was the exact match to Elliot's family. Then a sad look happened across his face.

"What? What is it?" I ask still confused.

"I've seen her mother before but every time I did she was drunk off her ass. I didn't even know she had a daughter. When I would see her she was always bringing a new guy into her house." We start walking out of the hospital and towards the car. Elliot pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving to his neighborhood.

About thirty minutes later we pull into the driveway of a brick house next to a blue house. I get out and walk up the drive towards the front door. Elliot taps three times on it. We hear things falling down and stumbling, until finally the door opens and a tall blonde haired woman in her late thirties, who looks nothing like Katie, shows her face.

"Who are you?" She grumbles. I can smell the alcohol on her.

"Are you Ms. Jamison?" Elliot asks. She gives him a funny look.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" She looks mad.

"NYPD, ma'am. We'd like to ask you a few questions." I make a motion for us to come inside and she closes the door a little bit.

"You can do it here." She snarls at me. I sigh, what's so bad that you can't let us in your house.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter Katie, Ms. Jamison." When I ask her this her lip curls at Katie's name and she instantly becomes angry. I've only seen that face on one other person. My _own_ mother.

"Can I see some ID?" She stands up a little straighter as we show her our badges. Her eyes cloud over as she reads them.

"Yall are from Special Victims." She says with disgust in her voice. How did she know we were from SVU our badges don't say much?

"Yes ma'am we are. Is there a problem?" Elliot cocks an eye brow at her. Anger washes over her face.

"Don't come here again." She spits at us and slams the door. We hear several locks click.

"That was odd." I say to Elliot as we are once again sent back to the hospital. Elliot nods.

"Weird. She didn't seem to care we were their until she found out we were SVU cops." That confused me. How did she know we were SVU?

"Hey El. How did he know we were from Special Victims? Our badges don't say much about what precinct we are."

"The picture on the badge is slightly different for each unit. But how would she know that." I shrug. We'll know more when we get back to the hospital.

Another thirty minutes later we find ourselves at the coffee shop by the hospital. I'm sitting in the car as Elliot gets the drinks.

I'm still confused about what happened at Katie's house but I'm hoping that when we see her she will help us sort it out.

When I finish that thought I see Elliot make his way back over to me. He's holding both our coffees. He sets one on top of the car and opens the door then grabs the coffee again and hands it to me.

"You're a godsend." I say before I sip the coffee only to burn myself on the lip. I jumped but managed to not spill it on myself.

"Holy hell what did they use to make this, lava?" I hold my lip as Elliot chuckles at me. I wanted to be mad, but just ended up laughing with him.

"Its coffee and I _just_ bought it like thirty seconds ago. Did you think it was going to be cold?" I make a face at him and laugh.

"Just drive to the hospital before I punch you again." I threaten him while narrowing my eyes. I see him shift away from me.

"Alright, alright, no need to be hasty." I smirk at him. He knows I'll punch him too.

A couple minutes later we're on our way up the elevator to room 312. I sip my coffee with caution this time and find it's the perfect temperature to start drinking normally. As we ride the elevator I drink most of the entire cup in 3 sips. While we walk to Katie's room Elliot looks at me, amused.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask as I wipe the corners of my mouth. He shakes his head.

"Were you thirsty?" He laughs. I give him a 'What are you talking about' look. He shakes his head again. "You just downed that whole coffee in one gulp." I look down at my drink then grab his out of his hand and weigh it compared to mine, then give it back.

"I missed my coffee this morning. So this is just me making up for it." I lift my chin up in a prissy kind of way and walk with my eyes half closed. When I get to Katie's door I knock then walk in.

This time she is sitting up with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I give her a warm smile and she nods back. She looks scared. Like what we are about to say will do something to her.

"We dropped by your house, and talked a little with your mom." She raises her eyebrows and looks at both of us. Her eyes go from me to Elliot and back and forth. She clears her throat but doesn't speak.

"She asked us for our badges and knew we were from SVU. Can you tell me how that's possible?" She shrugs. I sigh.

"Why did she look angry when we mentioned you?" She shakes her head.

"Don't know." Is all she answers us with. I sit down and look straight at her. She doesn't look back at me.

"Yes you do. You know why." I was provoking her and will probably get chewed out by Casey and the captain but right now I didn't care. She finally looks up at me in anger.

"My mom doesn't like me." She says simply. There has to be more than that.

"Yes she does." I tell her. Disbelief crosses her face.

"How would you know?" She questions me. "You ask me these questions and when I answer you tell me I'm wrong. How does that work out?" She looks at me in anger. I just stare at her.

"My mom hates me." She drops her arms from around her knees and stretches her legs out.

"Your mother loves you Katie." I try and reassure her. Annoyance flickers across her features.

"No she doesn't." She practically yells at me. She pushes her fingers against her temples.

"How do you know?" I challenge.

"Because she tells me all the time! All she ever does is tell me how much she despises me. How much she wishes I was never born." She screams the words causing me and Elliot to jump.

"Why does your mother wish you were never born?" I hear Elliot whisper to her. Her eyes dance to his.

"Because I'm just an ugly reminder." Reminder? Reminder of what? I was just about to ask her that when she continued.

"I never understood why my mother hated me. When I was younger I didn't know what the bottle she was always carrying around was. Why every time she looked at me she would get so angry she would start to throw things. She would always throw whatever was in her hand. Which was usually a bottle of tequila or some other kind of booze. I don't think I've seen my mother sober more than four times. When she's sober she is always nice to me." She paused and took a few deep breaths.

"But one day when my mother had left the house I decided to go into her room and find out why she disliked me so much. When I would pass by it there was always this pile of old newspapers and other things. I was about eleven and I picked up this old newspaper clipping that said that in late August of '96 a woman was raped behind the café she worked at. There was a picture of my mom." She stopped as tears started forming in her eyes. No no no, this is not what I think I'm hearing. This can't be right.

"My birthday is April 17th 1997. Exactly nine months after she was raped. I may have only been eleven, but I wasn't stupid. I could do math and I knew where babies came from and how they are conceived. I knew what I was" She stopped again to wipe her eyes and control her breathing.

"In the beginning after I found out… I felt bad for my mom. She kept me and has to look at me and remind herself of what she went through. But my mother's way of dealing with her pain was to drink. She would drink from the early morning hours till late night until she passed out. Her _dates_ that she usually brought home would always watch me while I moved around the house. When I was about twelve I started leaving the house when she brought men home with her. " I was shocked at what I was hearing. It was like someone was reading a page out of my history. Elliot's eyes dash to mine in concern. But not only in concern for Katie… but for me too.

"But when she didn't drink she was fine. She always seemed happy and then she would… hear something or see something and then she would get so angry… and she would direct that anger at me. Which would lead her to drink again." She didn't even sound mad anymore. Just… fed up. "I know what it's like now… from her point of view… to go through that and then some. She says she hates me and can't look at me because I remind her of the worst day of her life. But… I'm reminded everyday anyway. Even if I don't have some bastard child to look at, I'm still reminded _everyday_. By the nightmares, the memory's… the scars." This is the first we've heard her talk about what happened.

"I hate her." She says with acid in her voice. I see Elliot flinch but I remain still. I remember saying those exact words to my own mother. "I gave up on feeling bad for her a long time ago. She doesn't care about getting past it anymore, because she has me to put the blame on. And she's okay with that." I'm gaping at her. She just told my entire childhood. Elliot puts a hand on my shoulder as a way to snap me out of my reverie. I look at him in disbelief to her story.

How can that even be? This girl has told me that her mother was raped and that she is the product of it. She told us of her mother's drunken ways, and daily boyfriends. That she hates her and doesn't feel bad for her anymore. It was like she was copying my entire life. Her life is already so hard and now she has an even bigger trauma to add to her list.

But as I look at her now, she seems fine. Aside from the bruises littered across her body, her composure is not weepy or sobbing she's just… blank. It looks like she's trying her best to keep everything from becoming too much, like she is guarding herself from being even more broken down. She's hollow, nothing fazes her anymore and I don't think anything has for a while. I decide to speak up.

"I know it's hard." I put my hand over hers. She just nods. "But you never gave up." She becomes sad and pulls her hand away from mine.

"Yes I did." She looks mad at herself. I wait to hear her out. "On the seventeenth day I was… there… I gave up. I stopped fighting completely. I couldn't." She rests her head on her hand and breaths out in agitation.

"Couldn't what?" Elliot pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Fight anymore. What he did to me day in and day out started to take its toll. But… the thing is, I had been planning on giving up that day anyway." After seventeen days I wouldn't be able to fight anymore either. The last part of her sentence confused me though. When she saw our confused faces she explained.

"I was kidnapped on the first of April. And my birthday is in April." She pauses and looks away from both of us. "The seventeenth." I lean back in my chair and look up at the ceiling. This story just never let up.

"I figured that if no one found me by my birthday then… no one was ever going to find me. I gave up hope that day. I started believing him when he would say that I was never going to be found. And that they had stopped looking for me. I guess he had always been right." She sounded tired and defeated. I heard Elliot scoot his chair closer to her bed.

"What do you mean you would believe him? What would he tell you?" Elliot insists.

"Every night, after he had had his fun with me, he would come into my room- I mean _the_ room and he would tell me that they had stopped looking for me. That I was never going to get out of there. That I was his precious little doll to do what he wanted with. He would explain to me that the bed I was on was _my_ bed and that the room I was in was _my_ room. And then he would say that I was going to die there. That he was going to kill me when he got tired of me. And that he would be the last thing I see before I die. And on my seventeenth night there… I believed him." She choked on the last words as heavy tears rolled down her battered cheeks. I wanted to cry with her, but knew I had to stay strong for her. I could see Elliot felt the same way.

And for the first time since we've seen her, she started sobbing. She curled her legs under her and held her face in her hands as she cried. Really cried. Finally after holding it all in for so long… she cracked. It broke my heart to watch as she relived all the moments from her kidnapping. I turn to look at Elliot; he has worry and concern in his face and it only deepens when he looks at me. I blink and feel the moisture in my eyes I quickly wipe them to discard any tears.

I look back at Katie who is struggling to compose herself. I give her a small smile.

"It's gonna alright sweetie." I pat her hand and hold it. Hoping to give her the small amount of comfort I can. She breathes deeply having finally caught her breath.

"I'm not so sure anymore." She states.

And as she lies down, having shared with us everything… I realize just how much a person can take, before their completely broken.

**A/N: Okay so… how was that! I'm super happy about this chapter I hope it fills any gaps that the summery left. But now I really need your guys' help. I don't really like the name of this story so now that you have read this chapter I would love it if yall gave me some ideas. The thing I was talking about at the top AN about reading this chap first before giving me any ideas was that you find out in this chapter that the girl Katie has the same life as Olivia did. But I really hope you guys like it I spent like three days writing this. Its 12 pages on word! Alright now go review… pretty please? And give me name ideas for this story… go, go, go do it now.**

**-MrsSVUlover**


End file.
